Kingdom Hearts Danganronpa The Battle of Light and Darkness
by Kingdomhearts1001282
Summary: After Kingdom Hearts 3. Master Yen Sid sent Sora, David and Riku on an dangerous task to save the Hope Peak Academy from the darkness. Will they be able to find the darkness in the academy or will the darkness swallow the students into complete despair. Join Sora Riku and David on the quest to meet new friend and solve the mystery of Hope Peak Academy
1. Chapter 1

3 Years later, David who is taking his exam by going to worlds and fix the problem and help the world to an balance. Meanwhile at the Castle, The leader "Kratos" has been talking to his commander about David's progress. Then suddenly the portal came out of the nowhere and David came through the portal with pride in his eyes. David went straight to the throne of his leader and kneel before the leader with his head down.

"I am back my lord." Said David

"Welcome back David, I seen your back from the exam." Said Kratos

"Yes Master, and it was a tough exam for 3 years ."

"Well done, Yet me see your progress. David" said Kratos

SO Kratos stand up from his throne and use his power and aim at David and a orb of light came from David's head and it went to Kratos and he let the orb land on his hand. After that he examine the progress and he was amazine of how many worlds David went to durning his exam and how many friends he made durning his exam. After examine the progress, he sent the orb back to David and it sent back to his body. After that, Kratos walk straight to David while David is kneeling.

"Stand up David," said Kratos and David obey his master and he stand up before him.

"Congrats David, or should I say Master David of light" said Kratos with his smile on his face.

"Thank you Lord, I promise that I will make you happy" said David

"Good, Now stand by and I will give ur next task. You're dismissed"

"Yes Sir," said David

So David walk through the door of the throne room. After that Kratos begin talking to the general.

"I think David is ready"

"Yes, I think he is too,"

"What task are u going to give him" said General Tidus

" The task of saving the students from an evil academy"

"That task, Yeah master I think that should be a good task. I seen the problem a lot and I was shocked of how the students have to killed each other to escape the academy and I got mad at that"

"Yeah I know, That is what I have it with that killing and this is the perfect task for him" "I think it is time. So summon David general."

"Yes Sir," and he stand up and walk through the door to get David.

Meanwhile, David who finish his exam and sit down in the dining hall eating meal after finish his exam for 3 years. While David continue eating and all the while an friend of David named "Mario" walk to David with a smile on his face and is going to say hi to him of not seeing David for 3 years.

"Yo, David how you been" said Mario

"Hey Mario, How are u. Have not see you for 3 years" said David as he fist-bump Mario.

"Good, Just study and train my body."

"Nice,"

"So I heard you passed your exam."

"Yeah I did it was a tough exam. But I made lots of friends while durning my exam"

"Wow! Congrats oh should I say Master David of light" said Mario bowing to David

"You don't need to bow at me."

"Sorry! I was surprise and happy for you David"

"Thanks Mario"

"So what are u going to do"

" Oh, I am waiting for a task while I am eating food" said David as he continue eat his food

"Awesome, What task are u going to do"

"I don't know the master is talking to General Tidus about my next task"

"Oh, that is why you are eating food to wait for your next task"

While David and Mario continue talking in the dining room. The General open the door of the Dining hall and begin walking to David while he is eating.

"Master David, Kratos is ready to tell you your next task"

"Yes, Sir. I will see you later Mario"

"Yeah see you later David"

After David say bye to Mario, David went out of the dining hall with General Tidus as they are heading to the throne room.

10 min later

David and General Tidus made to the throne room. As they reach the throne door, General Tidus stop David and order David to stand by. So David accept and waited for General Tidus order to come in. After a few min, The door open and General Tidus came out of the door.

"David, Kratos is ready for you" said General Tidus

So General Tidus open the door for David and they went through the door to the throne room.

As David walk straight to Kratos throne and he stopped and then kneel before Kratos.

"You summon me my lord"

"Yes, I did. David you have shown great care and abilites and you are ready for this task."

" Sir, What is my task. I am ready for it"

"Good! Your task is going to test you on your heart and abilites. You mission is to head to Hope Peak Academy."

"Hope Peak Academy?"

"Yes! I seen the video of Hope Peak Academy. I was in shocked and in pissed of students killing each other to get out of the Academy"

"Yeah, Before I leave for my exam I saw the video of Hope Peak Academy and I was pissed of that and I want an chance to help the students from killing each other."

"Yes! So your task is to head to Hope Peak Academy as a student and help them escape. DO NOT distrup the timeline. You got it David"

"Yes Sir!"

"Good! You get ready to head to the task. Oh and one more thing, When General Tidus left to get you. I use my power and to create the mirror from my power and connect to Yen Sid or was my friends for a very long time"

**Flashback**

"Hey Yen Sid how are u."

"Ha Kratos how are u my friend" said Yen Sid

"Good! My friend"

"So what are u doing" said Yen Sid

" Oh! David came back from his 3 years exam"

"So How is the exam for David"

"Good! David passed the exam and become Warrior of light like Sora and Riku"

"Congrats."

"So I am about to sent David to his next task"

"Oh! What is David's new task"

"Remember the video I sent to you when David is on his exam."

"Oh students getting killed in Hope Peak Academy"

"Yeah that. I think David is ready for this task."

"Good! I have another problem. I can sense something evil coming from Hope Peak Academy"

"That is not good! I remember that Hope Peak Academy is full of darkness from despear and it is getting stronger."

"So what is the plan!"

"I going to sent Sora and Riku to you to company with David on the task"

"That is the good plan. I will tell David about the task"

"Good. It will take 5 hours for Sora and Riku to get to your location"

"That's good I will wait for Sora and Riku"

"Ok Tell David I say hi"

"I will."

After the conversation. Kratos dismiss the mirror and the mirror disappear in the flash of light.

Meanwhile at the Mysterious Tower, Yen Sid went back to his seat and then he called the three Good fairy (Flora, Fauna, Merryweather). Then in the blink of light the three Good Fairy appear in front of him.

"Yen Sid, You called us" said Flora

"Yes I did. Summon Sora and Riku"

"Yes sir" said Flora and Flora disappear in sprinkle of light

"We're heading out" said Fauna

"Me too" said Merryweather

As the fairy good fairys disappear to get to Sora and Riku. Then in a few hours Sora and Riku appear to Yen Sid.

"You called us" said Sora

"Yes I did, I have a task for you. A while ago I have a converse with my friend Kratos through the mirror and we talk about the task that David is going to do."

"What's the task" said Riku

"While back I sense the darkness coming toward the world that is getting stronger and I request you too to company with David in this task."

"Yes Sir, It is going to be old times"

"Yes it will. Master Yen Sid we are heading out"

"Good Luck Master Sora and Riku" said Yen Sid

So Riku and Sora bow to Master Yen Sid and they head out to the basement in the Mysterious Tower. As they are heading to the pit. Sora and Riku talk about the world that is heading an strong darkness.

"So the world Yen Sid talks about is in trouble" Said Sora

"Yeah, But don't worry we company with David and together we will destroy the darkness in that world"

"Yeah we will"

Then they reach the pit. Sora called in the megaphone the two pit crew Chip and Dale.

"Come in Chip and Dale, Ready to launch" said Sora

So Chip and Dale heard the called from Sora and they activate the hand that lift the gumini ship into the station. Then Sora and Riku went to the Gumini ship and jump in the ship and start the engine of the ship. As the ship started up then Chip and Dale open the launch door and Chip and Dale launch the gumini ship through the launch door and into the lane between and they head straight to the world where David is.

Meanwhile back to the world David is, David is getting ready for the task by getting food from the dinning hall and get potions, Elixer, etc for the trip. While getting ready, all the sudden Mario came from behind him and scared him almost hit him.

"Mario, Don't scare me like that"

"Sorry, David didn't mean to scare you" Mario said

"That is okay, So how are u"

"Good, Seen you getting ready for the task"

"Yeah, getting items and food for the task"

"I seen, So what task are u getting prepare for" said Mario

"Oh Hope Peak Academy world, the darkness is getting stronger so Kratos sent me this task."

"That task. I heard it from my friends and it is going to get difficult"

"Yeah it is so Sora and Riku is going to company me in this task"

"Sora and Riku! You haven't seen them in three years before you went for the exam." Said Mario

"Yeah! Want to see how powerful they become in three years"

As they were talking, the dining hall opens up and Tidus went through the door and went straight to David.

"David, Kratos is ready for you so come with me" Tidus said

"Got it, So see you later Mario"

"See ya, David" said Mario

After they say their goodbye, David walk with Tidus to the throne room with Kratos is.

Meanwhile, Sora and Riku made it to Skyline where David is. They were amaze of how David's world is becoming for three years.

"Wow! Skyline is getting beautiful" said Sora

"Yeah! It is." Said Riku

"So David is at the castle in the middle of town, so let's get going" said Riku as they begin walking toward the town to the castle. As they walk in town, they saw that the town is getting really nice and the town's people is evolve in the past three years. Finally they made to the castle where the guards of the castle let Sora and Riku in the castle and they begin heading to the throne room.

Meanwhile, in the throne room David begin training with Tidus for the coming task to past time before Sora and Riku gets here. Then suddenly the door of the throne door opens up and Sora and Riku appear from the door and walk straight to the throne. As Sora and Riku gets closer they bow to Kratos and tell them they are here.

"Sora reporting to Kratos" said Sora

"Riku reporting to Kratos" said Riku

"Ah Sora and Riku how are u, Haven't seen you for three years seen the defeat of Master Xehenort and peace returned to the worlds."

"Yeah it was three years and I was amaze how the town is evolving from three years.

"Hey Riku and Sora! How you been"

As Sora and Riku look to the left they saw David finish his training and he is happy that he did not see them for three years.

"David!" said Sora and Riku as Sora fist-bumped David fist and so as Riku.

"Man, you have grown stronger Sora and Riku and Congrats on the defeat of Master Xehenort." Said David

"Thanks! It wasn't easy as a Keyblade Master" said Riku

"I have seen that Aqua, Ven and Terra have returned. Where are they doing now"

"They went back to the Land of Departure and begin training then went on the journey of going to worlds and train there too." Said Sora

"Good! I hope that I face them someday"

"Yeah me too!" said Sora

After they finish their greeting. Sora, David and Riku appear in front of Kratos ready for the task.

"Ah Sora, Riku how you been. It's been a long time. Thanks for coming to Skyline"

"Thanks for inviting us Master Krotos" said Riku

"Welcome, Sora, Riku I summon you for this difficult task. I sense the darkness in one of the world and it is getting stronger and I getting worried about that I might be heartless. So I like you to company with David on this task"

"No problem it will be like three years" said Sora

Before you go for this task, I will show this video about the world you are heading. So Krotos use his power and play the video of the world. Riku, Sora and David got very angry and worried of the darkness that is growing more stronger. After the video, Krotos dimissed the mirror and begin to talk to the warrior.

"So Riku, Sora and David your task is to head to the world that the darkness is getting stronger and find the way to decrease the strength of the darkness and find the problem of what makes the darkness stronger."

"You can count of us Master" said Riku

"Good, You are dismissed. Good luck on the task and remember the light is in you and always work together" said Krotos

After Krotos dismissed the warriors, Sora, Riku, and David went out of the throne room and begin heading out of the castle and toward the ship. When they reach the ship the trio jumped in the ship and Sora active the engine and they begin flying out of the world into the location.

**This is my first story of the crossover of Kingdom Hearts and Danganronpa. Hope you click like on the story and write comments about the story. Next chapter is the starting of the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meanwhile at Hope Peak Academy, An mysterious creature have tied the headmaster of Hope Peak Academy into the chair hand to hand and his eyes is covered into blindfold as he is trying to break out of the handcuffed (That is rope) as suddenly, the panda fella with two eyes, one that is normal and the other that is red with lighting mark for his eyes as he active the button in front of him and the headmaster is drag into the rocket as he screamed with his lungs as he is trapped into the rocket that is shaped as the panda's face and it closed the door and it active the rockets as it goes out of the academy as the rocket flies into space and in second it deactive the rockets and in full force as it drops from space into the academy with the speed of light. After it is done then the door from the rocket opens up and the only thing that is left is the skeleton remains of the headmaster as the panda's laugh evilly.

Meanwhile back to the gumini ship where Sora is piloting the ship. Sora, Riku and David were relaxing on the seat of the gumini ship until the silent is broken by Sora.

"So David, It has been a while since we went on the journey together." Said Sora

"Yeah, It been three years when we were together on a journey" said David

"Remember the times when we were at Olympic Coliseum where we were training with Hercules and Phil to get stronger and Sora and David face each other in the training battle. Then after the battle we were in pain and out of breath and it took us three days to heal completely. After that Sora want rematch and challenge David to a fight again and again after the battle I leave Sora with cuts and bruise" said Riku

"Yeah, It was a tight battle and we were going to full power against each other and it took us another three days to be completely healed again. Like when Sora and Riku fight each other with wooden sword at Destiny Island" said David

"Yeah and I let Sora beat me several times and then when I give it my all against him he defeat me with full strength at the island. Then as I use the darkness in my heart to get powerful. But Sora defeat even I use the full power of darkness in my heart and that tell me that Sora gets more powerful that he can defeat me." Said Riku

"Oh speak of that. When I was during my exam for three years. I heard that you passed the Mark of Mastery exam to see if you can still hold the keyblade when there is darkness in your heart." Said Riku

"Yeah it was a tough exam for me and Sora because the Mark of Mastery and sleeping Keyholes was in Sora's dreams. Then as Sora is going to be one of the Seekers of Darkness. I have risked my life to save Sora when Sora risked his life to save me from the darkness in my heart." Said Riku

"That is why your bonds with Sora is so powerful that you and Sora were able to defeat Xenmas the leader of the Organization 13 together." Said David

"Yeah and when Sora retake his exam after I passed my exam. Sora met lots of new friends while during his exam and when Sora defeat Master Xehenort at the Keyblade graveyard. That cause Sora to passed his exam and be title True Keyblade Master." Said Riku

"Congrats on passing the exam and to defeat Master Xehenort to restore peace to the worlds Sora." Said David

"Thanks David, So David how was your exam" said Sora

"The exam I took was a lot tougher for me because I have to test my heart and soul. So I meet lots of new friends too while I was taking my exam and after three years when you defeat Master Xehenort , I was able to pass my exam and earned the title True Keyblade Master too as you two." Said David

"Congrats David" said Sora

"Yeah Congrats" said Riku

"Thanks Sora and Riku" said David

So while they were talking about the pass three years of experience while we were apart taking the exam and Sora flying the ship. Then after a while of talking they have reached their destination. So Sora went out of the pilot seat and looked out of the window to see the new world they are heading and the new friends they are going to meet. But they were on a mission to find the source of how the heartless getting stronger and to find this world's keyhole and seal it with their keyblade to prevent the darkness from sending this world into darkness.

"Wow this world is like Neku, Shiki, Beat, Rhyme and Joshua's world in Shibuya" said Sora

"Oh you have told me about them during you and Riku's Mark of Mastery exam. Hope that someday that you will introduce me to them in Shibuya." Said David

"Yeah me too. Want to go back to Shibuya someday and meet them again." Said Sora

"Ok Let's land and find the source of how the heartless getting stronger and to find this world's keyhole." Said Riku

So Sora, Riku, and David nodded and we went to the transport room below the deck. Then as they reach the transport room. Riku sent the coordinate into the transport device and active the device. After that then Sora, Riku and David went in the transport pods and sudden a beam of light covered us and then we disappear to their destination.

Meanwhile in the middle of the world where Sora, Riku and David is heading. There is an 16 years old boys with light brown hair, light green eyes and is wearing the green shirt with white zipper that have red on the zipper. Then he is wearing an black jacket covering the green shirt and is wearing an black pants and black shoes. His name is Naegi in which is named "High-School level Luck"

"**Dear Makoto Naegi" We selected 1 average student via lottery. For winning, we acknowledge your 'Super High School-Level Luck' and wish to invite you to our academy. Included is a map to Hope's Peak should you choose to enroll."** said the letter as he is thinking "I only got selected out of sheer luck, huh? as he look at the school and sighed happy as he is ready to go into the school as his new school life is about to begin as he make to the entrance, Then in a flash he get dizzy and passed out in front of the school as someone grab Naegi and head toward the school.

Meanwhile back to Sora, Riku, and David. They were walking toward the academy in which they were having an hard time finding the Academy and Riku can sense the darkness getting stronger in the academy and maybe somewhere in the school is the keyhole for this world. But they were surprise of how big the Academy is

"Wow look at this school! Is this where the darkness is greater in this world?" asked Sora

"Yeah But we are going to have a hard time finding the source and finding the keyhole in there." Said Sora

"Be careful, we need to keep our identify a secret in order to protect the world boarder of this world" said David

"So Let's go inside" said Sora

"Coming" said Riku

"Also coming Sora!" said David

So as Sora, Riku and David took a step into the entrance, Suddenly, they felt tired as Sora and Riku recognize the feeling as they went into their Mark of Mastery Exam. Then after a few second then they passed out as the same stranger carried them into the school as the panda with weird look at his right eye in the headmaster room smiled evilly.

. Then suddenly an black smoke appear behind the mysterious person and from the black smoke appear an evil fairy named Meleficent who begins walking toward the mysterious person in which the she smile evilly too.

"Looks like the keyblade brats finally show at the academy as you have planned" said Meleficent

"Thanks Meleficent. I knew they will come when the darkness is getting stronger in the academy and the next plan is going to begin very soon."

"Don't forget I will give you the power of darkness if you help me put darkness into this world so that I can rule this world."

"I will help you add darkness into this world. In return you give me the power of darkness so that I can destroy the keyblade wielder."

So Meleficent like what the mysterious person said to help Meleficent on her plan and then she stand back and raise one of her hands that she hold her wand and then suddenly the flow of darkness appear around her and then it goes to the mysterious person. So she started to feel the darkness around her and she is getting stronger and more powerful. After that she lower her arm that have the wand and the power of darkness disappear.

"The deal have been set. Don't let me down"

"You won't be down. I will help you with her plan"

So the mysterious person stand up and then with the snap of her finger and all the sudden the black portal appear below her and tons of heartless appear in front of her waiting for her command.

"Heartless, Listen to my command. Go and spread darkness in this world"

So the heartless obey her and then they went into the black portal below them and then they disappear in the portal.

So Meleficent smile at her and she begin going backward and then she begin to disappear into black smoke and before she disappear, she told the mysterious person "To don't use too much of darkness in her heart or the darkness will develop her heart"

After Meleficent is gone, Then the mysterious figure continue looking out of the window.

Meanwhile in the classroom in Hope Peak High School, Naegi was waking up from being dizzy as he looks around the classroom "The classroom…? Why am I here?" thought Naegi as he also see a camera in the classroom and the windows in the classroom is covered by steel plates screw together by screw and nails.

So Naegi tried to budge the screw in steel plates, But no progress as his hand begin turning red as he is thinking of what is with the classroom. Suddenly, he notice an letter on the desk as he begin reading the letter.

"**Welcome to School. A New semester has just begun. Since you're starting new lives, this school will be your new world. Gather in the gym at 8 for the welcoming ceremony." **

So Naegi check the clock in the classroom and notice that it is 8 a.m and he suddenly begin heading to the gym

Meanwhile back to Sora, Riku, and David. They begin to awake up from being out and they are confuse about why are they here in this classroom.

"Arrr, Where are we" said Sora

"Huh we are in the school. That is weird"

"Hey David, Riku are u up"

"Yeah we are up Sora" said Riku

"Yeah don't worry about us are u okay" said David

"Yeah. I'm fine"

Then as Sora, Riku and David begin checking the classroom and they find out that the window is sealed with Iron plates and screw in good. Then as they went back to the seated they find an letter sitting on the desk

"Huh, There is an letter for us" said David

"We should read the letter" said Riku

"Sora u can read this letter"

"Okay I will" said Sora

**Dear Keyblade Brats**

**You are wondering of where u are. You are in the school as part of the test for you guys. Your test is to find the despair in this school and help turned despair into hope. In the case you are going to escape then you have no choice because I stole your memories but I didn't take your abilities. You have to take this task and if you failed then your memories is gone forever. The task is going to be difficult and there are going to be problems trying to block your ways as you are doing your tasks. Your task start at the entrance hall. You will meet one of the students of Hope Peak Academy and you have to change despair into hope. Good Luck you going to need it.**

**Sincerely, ?**

**P.S the ceremony stars at 8 a.m**

As Sora finished the letter, they are pissed of the letter because they have to take the task in order to save his friends and memories.

"We got to do this, there is nothing we could do" said Riku

"Yeah, Sora we have to do it or our memories and friends will be gone forever" said David

"Fine, So the task started at the entrance hall at 8:00 a.m." said Sora

So as they look at the clock they found out that it is 8:30 a.m and they are 30 min late. So they begin walking toward the entrance hall to begin the task of saving their memories and friends from being gone forever.

Meanwhile back to Nagei. As he begin walking across the hallway and the first thing he remember is that the corridor is creepy in the school.

Then as Nagei begin walking to the entrance hall. Then he got bumped by the keyblade wielder by accident and is wondering who bumped him.

"Hey. Watch were you were walking" said Nagei

"Sorry, Are u okay" said Sora

"Yeah I'm fine how about you?" asked Naegi

"I'm good! Where are you headed?" asked Sora

"I'm heading for the gym for the ceremony how about you."

"I'm heading their too."

"hey we should head their together." Said Sora as Naegi agreed with Sora's idea

"I'm Sora! This is Riku and David" said Sora introducing him Riku and David to Naegi

"Nice to meet you!" said David

"Hey how are you" said Riku

"Nice to meet you Sora, David and Riku! I'm Naegi" said Naegi introducing to Sora, Riku and David

So Naegi, Sora, David and Riku begin walking to the gym and it takes them 2 min to get to the gym and once they made to the gym then they went inside the gym.

As they enter the gym, they meet with the rest of the special students that got accepted into Hope Peak Academy. The students were looking at Naegi, Sora, and David who notice that they are late for the ceremony.

"Uh, excuse me…'' said Naegi nervous suddenly one of the students begin to talk

"Hey, you another new student?" said one of the students in the school named "Yasuhiro Hagakure"

**Yasuhiro Hagakure**

**Name "Super High School-Level Fortune-Teller"**

**He is a teenage with crazy brown hair with light orange eyes and is wearing a black shirt covering a white shirt and a brown shirt as he is wearing a black pants with white shoes.**

"Somethin' ain't right about this school." Said Yasuhiro as suddenly another student began to disturb Yasuhiro

"So there are 15 of us, eh?" said one of the student name Hifumi Yamada

**Hifumi Yamada**

**Name "Super High School-Level Fanzine Artist"**

**He is a fat teen who have a light grayish hair and is wearing glasses. He is wearing a light grayish shirt has he looks like he is having problem fitting in it. Also he is wearing a white shirt that is covered by the grayish shirt with an Red tye that have an blue arrow going upward and is carrying an light redish backpack.**

"Think that's all of us?" said Hifumi who huffed in believe as suddenly one of the students again begin to talk toward them

"You! The instructions said to be here by 8:00 sharp!" said one of the student name Kiyoaka Ishimaru pointing at the gang

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru**

**Name "Super High School- Level Monitor"**

**He is a patient teen who have light purple hair straighting out as he has red eyes that has a leader face and is wearing a white jacket that have a medal on the left side of the shirt with yellow button on the shirt and is wearing a badger "Hall Montior" on the left shoulder. He is also wearing a white pant with black boots.**

"You have absolutely no excuse for being tardy!" said Kiyotaka Ishimaru

"Hey sorry we didn't know what time the ceremony start?" said Sora as suddenly one of the students begin saying something

"Scuse me? What're you going' on about?" said one of the students that is a teen girl name "Junko Enoshima"

**Junko Enoshima**

**Name "Super High School- Level Fashion Diva"**

**She is a teenage girl who have blonde long hair that have a bunny button and a red-white ribbon on her hair. She also have a light blue eyes that is wearing a dark purple shirt (That is showing a little of her breast) she is wearing a white neck tye with dark purple pants and black high-heels boots.**

"Who cares about bein' late when we don't know what the hell is goin' on?!" said Junko Enoshima

"Uh! Excuse me…" said one of the students who is nervous "Did you also wake up in a classroom?"

"Yeah, I was in a classroom…" said Naegi who the student that is asking thought about it too.

"I also wake up in the classroom!" said Sora as David and Riku nodded too

**Chihiro Fujisaki**

**Name "Super High School-level Programmer"**

**She is a young girl who have light-brown hair with yellowish eyes and a look that she is looking scared. She is wearing a middle green shirt with white over her chin that have black ribbon with it. She is also wearing a white shirt that is covered by the middle green shirt and is wearing a big light brown skirt with green shoe.**

"That's true of everyone…" said Chihiro who is suddenly interrupt by a gothic black girl "Everyone fell unconscious… and upon awaking, we converged in the gym.

**Celestia Ludenberck**

**Named "Super High School-Level Gambler**

**She is a black gothic girl who is wearing a white headdress on her head, She has a purple hair that is like a drill who has red eyes and a yellow bell for her ear ring. She wears a gothic purple dress with a red tye and a long purple skirt along with a purple boots.**

"Most peculiar, is it not?" said Celestia giggling.

"What's with this place?! Tch!" said the student name Mondo Ohwada

**Mondo Ohwada**

**Name "Super High School-Level Biker"**

**He is a serious dude with light brown hair that looks like corn. He has light gray eyes wearing a white shirt that is covered by a bike style jacket. He is a muscle guy wearing a biker pants and shoe.**

"Tch! It's just like my old juvie." Said Mondo who doesn't care. "Do you think that… We got kidnapped?" said a student name "Leon Kuwata"

**Leon Kuwata**

**Name "Super High School-Level Baseball Player"**

**He is a wilder dude with red-orange hair pointing up, He has light blue eyes and a chin hair. He is wearing a white shirt that have red color on it that is covered by a white jacket. He is also wearing white pants with white shoe.**

"Like, did someone kidnap the whole flippin' lot of us?" said Leon continuing talking.

"I bet this is some sorta special program!" said a student name "Aoi Asahina" who is in a cheery mood face

**Aoi Asahina**

**Name "Super High School-Level Swimmer"**

**She is a cheerful girl with light brown hair curl up into a bun. She has a blue eyes with red and white jacket that covered the white shirt that is showing her breast and is wearing a blue pants and shoe.**

"This is a special school and all! Right?" said Aoi Ashina continue speaking and suddenly look at her friend

"Tis hard to say." Said a student name Sakura Ohgami answering Aoi's question

**Sakura Ohgami**

**Name "Super High School-Level Grappler"**

**She is a strong lady with power muscle and a serious looks at her face. She has light blue eyes with a scar showing on her face. She is wearing a school uniform outfit with a sailor skirt and a brown shoe.**

"Twould be wise to first ascertain the situation." Asked Sakura Ohgami

"Yeah.. These are the super high school students who got admitted into Hope's Peak High School." Said Naegi in thought as Aoi begin to asked her friend Sakura about something.

"Awesome! I surprise to see different special students with special type. They looks like good people." Said Sora

Suddenly, one of the students got her sacredly cat like look. "He's looking! He's looking right at me!" said a girl student named Touko Fukawa

**Touko Fukawa**

**Name "Super High School-Level Literary Girl"**

**She is a scared girl who has light purple hair that has light gray eyes covering by glasses. She is wearing a light purple school uniform with light purple skirt and light purple shoe.**

"All because I'm ugly! He is mostly an eyesore" said Touko Fukawa

Next student is a rich looking guy with a no care look. His name is "Byakuya Togami"

**Byakuya Togami**

**Name "Super High School-Level Heir"**

**He is a rich looking guy who has light brownish hair with light blue eyes covering by his glasses. He is wearing a rich clothes that is a black jacket covering a white shirt and is wearing a black pants and a black shoes.**

"Who are you looking at?" said Togami in his cold look as he is looking at Naegi in which makes Naegi nervous saying "Uh, nothing!"

Then Naegi begin to looking toward a purple girl with purple eyes and is wearing a purple detective clothing with purple skirt.

**Kyoko Kirigiri**

**Name "Super High School-Level ?"**

**She is a cute girl that has a detective look when she is thinking who has light purple hair and purple eyes as she is wearing a detective clothes "For girls" that include skirt.**

"Yes?" said Kyoko as Naegi freak out in surprise "Uh, It's nothing" as he begin walking away from her. Suddenly, he held a voice that he recognize really well

"Um, aren't you Naegi?" said a cute girl named "Sayaka Maizono" who Naegi recognize because they went to the same middle school together

**Sayaka Maizono**

**Name "Super High School-Level Idol"**

**She is cute idol girl with light blue hair and eyes. She is wearing a light blue school uniform with light blue skirt and brown shoe.**

"I'm glad to find someone that I know" said Sayaka as Naegi is surprise that she knows him when they went to the same school for three years in makes Naegi freak out saying thinking that someone popular as Sayaka to remember him.

"Eh?! You thought I was a snob? I'm shocked!" shocked Sayaka as she starting to cry as Naegi begin to apologize for it as he saw that she is fake crying in which makes Naegi sighed.

"How long must you fool around? We have pressing matters to attend to!" said Togami in which Naegi asked him about what he is asking about "Why are we in this predicament? As if someone is behind this, then who?" answered Togami

"Aren't we basically trapped in here?" said Touko in which Junko begin asking "And like, where the heck did they hide my stuff? My cell is missing!" in which surprise the students noticing that their cell phone is gone

Suddenly,Yasuhiro is thinking that his phone is taking and is using his crystal ball in which is 30% success rate in which confuse the students.

Suddenly, a long sound wave begin to hit as the students covered their eyes has the sound is loud as someone begin to talk "Ah! Ah! Mike test! Mike Test! This good? You can hear me, can't you? Hey welcome new students! I would like to start the welcoming ceremony now!" said someone talking on the mic

"See? This is how Hope's Peak High welcomes in the new!" said Yashiuro

"No, you are mistaken." Said Kirigirl as Naegi and the students is surprise as suddenly someone one came out as it is a panda bear with white on it left and black on the right and on the right is a red lighting shaped for his eyes.

So as Monobear appeared out, Sora, Riku and David begin to sense stronger darkness coming from the panda as they begin to head out of the gym without noticing by the students. As they made to the hobby they begin to talk about the darkness.

"Hey Sora, Riku! Did you sense the darkness coming from the panda" said David

"Yeah I did! It is a strong darkness!" said Riku

"That's not good! I can sense that the darkness will draw the heartless in the academy. The students will be in trouble if the heartless appeared." Said Sora

"So we should protect them! We can't tell them about our mission. We need to stay focus." Said Riku

Suddenly as they begin to head back into the gym, Then David begin to get memories as he begin seeing as Maizono is killed by stab to the heart by a knife and as Naegi appeared to his bathroom and he passed out. After the memories then he begin thinking of what he see in his memories.

"What's is going on! I saw Maizono killed in Naegi's bathroom? Never mind?" said David as he return back to the gym for the ceremony.

**This is the end of part 1 of the chapter. I'm going to put it in a part in order to add more chapter to the story. I hope you like this story. Commet me on the story, like the story and follow it. See u in chapter 3 of chapter 2 part 2**


End file.
